Logical partitioning is the ability to make a single multiprocessing system run as if it were two or more independent systems. Each logical partition represents a division of resources in the system and operates as an independent logical system. Each partition is logical because the division of resources may be physical or virtual. An example logical partitions is the partitioning of a multiprocessor computer system into multiple independent servers, each with it own processors, main storage, and I/O devices.
An operator configures the system into logical partitions by assigning system resources to the desired partitions. Once system power is interrupted, however, either expectedly or unexpectedly, the configuration is lost, causing the operator to manually reconfigure all the logical partitions.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for managing the configuration of the system resources allocated to each logical partition and to have that configuration data be persistent across system power cycles. The present invention addresses such a need.